A New Piano Use
by PearlLane
Summary: Troy sneaks up on Kelsi in the music room and things occur.... Total Trelsi smut!


**A New Piano Use**

Troy walked down the empty halls of East High as he finished practicing shooting on his own. Team practice had ended hours ago but he wanted to work on his shot on his own for a while, the game tomorrow as a big one and he wanted to be right on. But as he passed the music room he heard the soft melody of a piano playing, stopping he peered in the small window on the door. Inside he saw the only person he would think of sitting behind a piano on Friday night, Kelsi.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, Troy snuck in the room and watched her play. She must be working on the upcoming spring musical, one that would be her last before they all graduated and left for good. He loved to watch her when she was in the zone, she was so peaceful yet determined to get all the notes just right. Closing his eyes he listened to her music for a few moments.

When the music stopped he opened his eyes once again and saw her scribbling down some notes on her sheet paper and he took his opportunity. Sneaking up behind her he bent down and wrapped his arms around her and took in the scent of her strawberry hair. "You play beautifully Ms. Nielson."

At first she jumped at the shock of arms around her but when she realized it was Troy she relaxed and fell into his arms. "Why thank you Mr. Bolton, but if I can be completely honest you stink."

Forgetting he was all sweaty and gross from practice he just laughed at her and rubbed his hair into her neck, "Whatever you like it, now scoot forward a bit so I can sit."

Inching to the edge of the bench she felt his legs wrap around her own and he sat behind her, still holding her in his arms. Even if he was sweaty and disgusting she still loved to be held in his arms and know he would be no other place. "I thought you were going to the movies with Ryan and Chad after practice."

Troy rested his chin on her shoulder, "I was going to but then I wanted to get more practice in so I could be on my a-game for tomorrow, your coming right?"

She could hear the nervousness in his voice for the game the next day, she slipped her hand in his and squeezed. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Martha and I are going with Ryan."

"Good, I don't know if I could focus without my good luck charm there." She turned to him for being cheesy and he placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. "Play me something."

Kelsi smiled against his lips before she turned back to the piano and lightly placed her hands upon the keys, "What would you like me to play?"

"Anything, maybe something slow and relaxing." He laid his head upon her shoulder and closed his eyes to take in her playing. When notes filled the air he recognized the tune right away and smiled to himself.

Playing the song from memory she closed her own eyes and let her fingers do the work, "Sing for me Troy"

He laughed against her shoulder but knew that he would oblige her as she was playing for him. "Only if you sing with me."

Starting the chorus over again she sighed, "You know playing is my deal, I can't sing for spit."

Hugging her tighter he responded, "Nonsense you sing perfectly, please?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud she finally surrendered, "Fine, but you owe me then Bolton."

"I think I can find ways to repay you." He brushed his against the tiny bit of exposed skin from her shirt that had ridden up and placed a kiss on her neck.

The sensation of his fingers on her skin caused her to shiver and let out a squeak. "Troy Bolton! I know you aren't trying to seduce me."

Another kiss and his tongue snuck out to graze the curve of her neck, "And so what if I am?"

Her playing had ceased and her own hands landed up on his thighs, "Oh I was just making sure we were on the same page." She turned her head and brought his head up to capture his lips with hers.

Troy groaned at her aggressiveness and put all the passion he could into the kiss. He helped her to turn fully in his lap so that her legs were wrapped around him, straddling him and held her close to him with one arm while the other went up in to her curly locks.

Hands of her own found their way into his shaggy hair as their kissed deepened. Their tongues dueled and hands roamed all over each others bodies. Finally they had to break for air and Kelsi pulled back, but Troy continued to assault her neck with sweet kisses. "Oh God, Troy we can't be doing this here."

A smile spread out against the skin of her neck as he nibbled at her, "Why not, nobody is here but you and me."

Kelsi laughed at him, "Well when you put it that way."

His head shot up at her, he had been slightly joking but when she talked in that dark husky tone he knew she wasn't at all. "Feeling naughty tonight are we Ms. Nielson?"

Holding his gaze she bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow up at him, "Why don't you come up here and find out." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back up to her and crashed her lips against his.

Never had Troy seen Kelsi this forceful and saucy, but he wasn't going to complain because he was in desperate need for her touch and love. Standing up Troy lifted Kelsi and placed her down on the keys of the piano, causing a loud noise to ring out in the spacious room. At the loud sound Kelsi let out a small scream and her eyes went wide, "What in the world are you doing?"

His eyes sparkled as he watched her shock and panic, "Making love to my girl, got a problem with that?"

Jaw hanging open she just stared at him for a moment, and never did the smirk leave his lips. "No I just didn't think you were going to go all _Pretty Woman_ on me, but I like it, it's kinky."

Running his hands up her exposed legs as her skirt had ridden up, he laughed a deep laugh. As his fingers brushed over her inner thigh he leaned in and took her ear lobe in his mouth. "So you want to be the Vivian to my Edward?"

Reaching out to run her fingers underneath his shirt she lightly scratched her nails against his rock hard stomach, "Something like that." She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and hugged him as close to her as she could.

A groan escaped Troy's lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "God Kels, your driving me crazy." And then he leaned in for another hungry kiss, as he deepened the kiss he picked her up effortlessly again and sat her upon the top of the piano and began to push her on her back.

Allowing him to lead her she followed his move and just savored his hard kisses, she heard more noises as he climbed up the piano to hover over her body. The heat of his body above hers made her crave contact and she bit her bottom lip again, "You have no idea Bolton." Kelsi had never felt this intense of an urge, she wanted, no needed, Troy and right now.

The need for her was just as strong in his bones, he let his land graze up the entire side of her body, skimming over leg, hip, ribs, up her arm and finally intertwined his fingers with hers and held her hand above her body. Troy leaned in close to her face and rubbed his nose gently against hers.

All the touching was killing her, "Troy, please."

He could sense the tension in her muscles and the release she was craving, and there was no way he was going to tease her. Taking his hand from hers he placed it at the hem of her skirt and looked up to gain her acceptance, when she gave him a nod he pushed up the skirt so it was out of the way. Pausing once again he lightly traced the edge of her panties and when her heard a moan he knew that it was his green light. In a fast motion he removed the garment, gliding it down her legs and let it drop to the bench that had once been occupied by them.

With the seconds seeming to past like hours Kelsi was straining to not roll over Troy and take the lead, but as she felt a singular finger slip inside her warmth all thoughts left her mind. She arched her body up to meet his hand and clenched her hands into fists, "Troy I can't hold on much longer, now."

A smile burst out on his lips, she was so adorable and sexy when she begged, he could deny her no longer. As he reached for the elastic of his own shorts he remembered one small detail, "Shit, Kels. I don't have a condom on me."

Moving up to rest on her elbows she gave him a wide stare, but then she giggled, "What would you do with out me? In my purse, down on the floor in the zipper."

Troy crawled up her body and planted a quick kiss on her lips, "Always on top of things you are." Then he hurried down to the floor and grabbed her purse and searched for the small package. Once he found it he quickly shed his shorts and boxers and rolled on the condom and returned to her, hovering over her body once again.

"Actually you're on top right now." She bit her lip to hold in the laugh from her own innuendo.

He bumped his forehead against hers as he laughed, "What has gotten into my quite playmaker? She is all naughty and saucy tonight. I like it"

Kelsi could feel the length of his erection so close to her core and she wasn't into the conversation anymore, "Well like it a bit closer Bolton, I want you."

Finishing any distance between them he gasped as he finally entered her, "Yes ma'am, that close enough for you."

No way she was allowing him to win, she bucked her hips up to make sure they were skin to skin, "Perfect."

Laughing he lunged for her lips and began to thrust in and out of her, first slow and then faster as they began to find that perfect rhythm. It didn't take long for either to finally reach their peak, with one last push he sent them both over the edge screaming each other's names.

Collapsing at her side, Troy hugged her close and just took in the moment. Finally she broke the silence with a loud laugh, he looked down to her shaking form, "What is so funny?"

"I can't believe we just had sex on the school's piano! Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be for me to sit and work here without thinking of this now?" She was drawing random patterns with her fingers on his stomach.

A blush crept up his cheeks, "Honestly I hadn't though of that, all I was thinking about was you and making love to you."

She moved her head and rested her chin on his chest, "Aww how sweet, but consider me guilty of that too."

His hand came up and grazed her side all the way up to rest in her hair, "Good. But should we get out of here? We can head back to my place and watch a movie or something."

Untangling herself from his arms she hopped of the piano and grabbed her clothing, "Or something huh?"

Grabbing his own clothes he shot her a look from under his lashes, "Gosh you are a pervert tonight, worse than a guy with all that sex on the brain."

Kelsi picked up her music and closed the piano, "Whatever, let's go lover boy."

Lacing his hand with hers, he opened the door for her and lead her out to his car. "So we go from _Pretty Woman_ to _Dirty Dancing_?"

"Yep. Ooh can we watch that tonight?" She turned to him and pleaded with wide eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Again? How many times have we watched that movie?"

Sighing she descended into the car, "Well we've "watched" it many times, but how many times have we _finished_ it?"

That blush returned to his cheeks, "Okay you have a point, we can watch it again." And he started the car and drove off to his house, his hand on her thigh the whole time. They didn't finish the movie this time either, and Troy doesn't own a piano so a couch had to do.


End file.
